Of Cupcakes And Sword Fights
by TheBookAlchemist
Summary: Francois Bonnefoy is a merciless and feared on the seven seas. Oliver Kirkland is a baker thats been kidnapped and handed from captain to captain as a slave and a prisoner. Until Francis raids a ship and sees a lone boy of pink hair and swirled eyes in tattered clothes in a cell in the depths of the ship. Could this boy possibly thaw the ice cold heart of this feared pirate?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: \(^u^) Hey its me again and it with a little on shot (possibly a two shot)

drabble I got the idea for while I was at day dreaming during at saturday math class. Anywho I apologize if the characters are a little ooc. Please be gentle with the flames. Please be gentle with the flames. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Of Cupcakes And Sword Fights

Chapter One

I stood at the at the wheel of my ship as the sails filled with wind, moving us along at a fairly fast pace.

The sun, high in the sky and beating down relentlessly was not that much of a brother or so I thought.

"Captain, the men, including myself need a break. We've been working for four hours. If the don't they don't then they could die..."

"So," I said, turning to face him, "You are asking me, to grant you a little time to slack off?"

"A-aye Captain."

In less time than it took him to blink my sword was at his throat and he gulped. "You get back to work now, and stop being a spineless land lubber. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded and said quietly "A-aye Captain. Crystal."

"Good." I put my sword back in its sheath. "Get to it then." His scrambling footsteps making me smirk the slightest bit for a moment.

Francois Bonnefoy is my name and I'm known as one of the most merciless and feared pirates to sail the seas. I take what I want when I want and whoever has the guts to get in my way loses them.

And right now at this very moment I had my eyes set on a certain ship carrying an important of wine, a ton of Gold and a couple promising captured members of a previous pirate crew. It was time I got myself some new crew members anyway. Maybe they wouldn't be as spineless as the ones I have now. I smirked again with taste of victory already settling in. "And tomorrow I will find out."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Light (Hopefully)

A/N: Alright my lovely readers chapter 2 finally is ready to be served so go ahead and pour yourself a cup of tea and get get yourself a cupcake or two and get comfortable poppets! \(^u^) oh and special shout out to Larthrain! You rock for giving me on that review and I'm glad that you're enjoying! Thank you poppet! Now on with the story!

Of Sword Fights And Cupcakes

Chapter Two

I sat alone in the cell below deck. The only prisoner on this wretched ship. There wasn't a shred of light down here. I can't remember the last time I saw the stars. I felt tears trail down my cheek.

"What I wouldn't give to back at my bakery..." I sighed and looked down at my shackles. My tattered clothes. They weren't even colorful. Nothing was in this cell.

"Where's my poison when I need it?" I let out a chuckle full of bitterness. "It went overboard when they dragged me from the other ship you git." "Hey! No swearing! Swear jar now!"

Talking to myself had really been my main pass time. It tended to take my mind off my current situation.

Suddenly, from above, up on the deck I heard yelling and shouting and stomping feet. Then the sounds of fighting and crossing swords and I knew what instantly what was going on, backing into my cell fearfully and trying to hide myself in the shadows of the best I could. Pressing my hands over my mouth. With minutes though the fighting stopped. The door all the way at the front leading below deck...where I was...opened and a rough voice with a thick french accent said to who I suppose was his crew to load up the wine.

Heavy boot clad footsteps made their down the stairs and started checking the cells like he was expecting someone to occupy them.

Shaking now I pushed farther against the wall. He looked way scarier than the one who owned this ship and I didn't want him finding me.

"What the hell?" He mumbled looking right over me. "There was supposed to be a couple of prisoners to be here." He let out a somewhat exasperated sigh. "Oh well."

He turned around and started to make his way out, much to my relief, or so I thought. Right then I felt furry rat crawled up my pant leg, making me scream a little and jump up. As I tried to work around the chains and shackles, to get the flippin thing out I forgot about the previous threat.

"Get out of my shirt you rotten ball of fur!" I yelled frantically.

I saw the rats on the ship and I knew that they carried several diseases.

As I continued to wriggle and squirm I heard that gruff French voice speak up. "Hold still...you're more likely to get bit..."

I stopped moving and sure enough a minute later if found it's way out of my sleeve. Looking up at the Frenchman I thought I saw a flicker of pity or concern in his eyes but it must have been my imagination because as soon as I blinked they were cold and merciless again.

"U-uh um...thank you...good sir...lovely day isn't it?" In all honesty I didn't know what the day was like but I didn't know what else to say.

Finally he said "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Foreign Emotions

A/N: Yep! Two updates in on day!

Of Sword Fights And Cupcakes

Chapter Three

*Francois POV*

That morning when I boarded the ship and easily wiped out the pirate crew what I expected was to find treasure, a good amount of decent wine and a couple of prisoners that I could make part of my crew.

The first two I found with ease and ordered my men to move their asses and went below deck where the cells were and my way down the row of cells, slowly and intimidatingly. Wanting them to know I'm not to be trifled with.

Or at least they would have been, if they all hadn't been empty.

"What the hell is this?!" I sighed aggravatedly. "Well this was a waste of time. Oh well."

Turning on my heel I made my way back up the row of cells when a sudden high pitched scream and frantic rattling of chains came from the cell on the row.

Quickly making my way back to it I was greeted with a boy who looked a little over sixteen. His hair was a strawberry pink and his Cerulean blue eyes, which were currently wide with panic, were swirled with a tint pink.

His skin was dirty and extremely pale...almost like he hadn't seen the sun in a while. And mon dieu...when was the last time he had eaten? He was so scrawny...in fact why was I still standing here?

I felt something stir inside of me as I watched the poor lad danced around, trying not to get the rat out of his clothes and avoid tripping himself on the chains.

"Ah hell...why am I doing this?" I mumbled to myself. Then I spoke up. "Stand still...you're more likely to get bit dancing around like that..."

He did as I said and sure enough like I thought a minute later the furry thing found its way out of his pant leg.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes a mixture of relief and fear as he gulped. "U-uh um…thank you...good sir...lovely day isn't it?"

I was silent for a good five minutes, debating with myself whether I should just walk away and leave the scrawny brat behind..but I couldn't. For some God forsaken reason I could not turn my back on him. So finally I sighed and asked. "Who are you?"

He looked surprised for a moment and then he gulped again and said quickly "A-ah...no one sir...just a prisoner nothing more..."

For some reason he bowed and right then my mind was made up. I grabbed the keys to the cell door and opened it. Kneeling down in front of him and carefully unlocked the chains on his wrists and ankles, which had been rubbed raw and bloody. I took off my captains coat draped it on his his shoulders.

He gave me a look of surprise. "S-sir...you're the captain...I shouldn't be the one wearing this coat..."

I got up and took his hand and started leading him to the exit.

"Close your eyes when we step out. Otherwise you'll be blind as a bat from the light."

My men looked at me confuzzled as they saw me with the boy while loading the last bit of treasure onto my ship.

"What are you all looking at?!" I barked at them. "Hurry up! And then on of you get your ass in the kitchen and start cooking something to eat."

I looked at him and in a gentler voice asked "What would you like to eat? One of my men used to be a baker. One of the best."

He seemed to give it. "Um...w-would cupcakes a-and tea b-be a-alright?" His faced became panicked. "I-it doesn't have t-to be f-fancy….b-bagged tea w-would be alright..."

The poor thing was trembling. "Oui." I turned back to my crew. "You heard the lad! Get to it!"

"Aye!"

"And make sure you use the tea leaves we got a while back from that English ship a couple days ago!"

With that I led him to my cabin and closed the door after us.


	4. Chapter 4: Should I stay Or Should I Go?

A/N: Bonjour mon amis! \(^u^) Alright! Fourth chappie! I love all the feedback I've been getting from you lovely readers! Thank you again Lathrain for reviewing and also thank you once more to justobsessed for reviewing as well! Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Anywho apologies for any oocness! Please be gentle with flames. Now go grab a bottle of wine or two, kiss your bf or your gf or pet or your stuffed animal or whatever it is thats special to you, grab a bottle of wine and enjoy.

Of Cupcakes And Sword Fights

Chapter four

Should I stay Or Should I Go?

*Oliver's POV*

"Take a seat on the bed over there." He said as he closed the door after us and I felt my hopes get crushed. _So that's what he wants then._ I'd never been used as that kind of a slave before but why else would the captain of a ship pay me any mind or kindness.

I sighed. "Aye Captain." I said as I started to lift off my shirt. "I'll be ready in a minute. You'll have to teach me...as I've done this before..."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to play dumb sir. I know what you want." My cheeks had turned a rosy pink and as he saw me in my old room tattered boxers he had quirked a brow in interest and I felt his eyes wandering over my body.

"Well well well." He came over and drew my face up to meet his eyes, which were starting to get a hint of lust of in them. "Does mon lappin (my rabbit) want that? Because I do aim to please after all."

Something stirred inside me and I blushed even more. Part of me wanted, for some reason to say yes to this strong, rough, purple eyed french captain. But the embarrassment of the condition my body was in won and I shook my head. "N-no."

He pulled away. "Then don't make offers you don't mean lad. First rule of my ship. Now," he handed me a change of clothes. "This is the best I can find. But we'll be making a stop in England the day after tomorrow so I'll take you to a tailors shop and you can get a couple outfits. Whatever you like, I'll get it for you."

I was still trying to make sense of all this. Why was he being so nice to me?

Weren't Pirates supposed to be ruthless and cold hearted thieves? Pulling on the first pair of clean clothes I've worn in what felt like forever was like a dream come true, I'll admit. And they felt lovely.

"Thank you sir. That's very kind of you."

He nodded and gestured to a seat in front of the one he was sitting in by his desk.

"What is it?" I asked a little nervously. "Let me see your wrists. They were cut badly by along with your ankles, were they not?'

I nodded and stuck out my wrists which he gently started to wash and clean. As he did so I couldn't help but watch with amazement at how gentle he was. Its actually kind of cute, the big, scary pirate with merciless eyes actually has a soft side he shows only to me. And for the first time in quite a while, I smiled the tiniest bit.

There was a knock at the door. "Quoi?" He yelled.

"U-uh sir, I h-have ah...the young lads orders and y-you're...usual bottle of wine..."

"Fine. Come in. Hurry up! And don't spill anything."

The door opened and a boy not that much older than me came in carrying a tray quickly. Quickly, like he'd been doing it for a while now, he set things on the tray down on a coffee table. A plate with a couple of delicious looking cupcakes, a pot of tea, a bowl of sugar, a teacup and a bottle of wine. Then he quickly made his way out.

"Thank out!" I called after him.

"Don't bother." He grumbled as he wrapped a bandage around my wrists.

I looked at him. "It's good manners to say thank you though. To show you appreciate it."

He took my ankle gently and started washing it once more.

"Why do you like that?"

"Quoi?"

"Why do you act so scary towards them? Wouldn't it be better to have them respect you for being a fair and kind Captain?"

"Non, kindness gets you nowhere but tramped on. Rule with fear, and you won't have a problem."

He bandaged the right leg and started working on the left ankle. "Then...why do I get treated differently?"

As I looked up at him I thought I saw a barely visible blush dust his cheeks. "Ah...you...you just are..."

I laughed a little. "Are you blushing?"

His cheeks got a little redder and he quickly looked away. "N-non..."

"Me doth thinks he protests too much."

"A-anyway when we reach England are you..." He seemed to sadden a little. "Are you going to want to stay there?"

I smiled and nodded. "England is my home. I have a bakery and everything."

He wrapped a bandage around my ankle. "I...see...very well...I'll escort you home when we get there then...when it comes time..."

I smiled. "Thank you captain." I went to the couch and snatched up a pink cupcake and poured myself a cup of tea.

"You can take the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll be up late anyway and you probably haven't gotten a decent night of sleep in forever."

He uncorked the bottle of wine and turned to his desk and set to on his maps.

As I ate I couldn't help but stare at him. It was strange...I was overjoyed to be finally getting back home. And yet...for some reason I felt sad. I shook my head. _What am I thinking?! The sooner I get off this god forsaken ship and this cursed body of water the better. _

With that I happily slid into the covers of the silky comfy bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Who are You Truly

A/N: Hey guys! Back again with the 5th chappie! How has school been treating ya'll? I know I've been being run ragged. Anywho, shoutouts to Lathrain and JustObsessed for reviewing! Please be gentle with the flames, apologies for any oocness and enjoy.

Of Cupcakes And Sword Fights

Chapter Five

Who Are You Truly?

Part One

*Francois POV*

I reached for my bottle and drained the last of its contents as I blew out the candle. As I made my way over to the couch I stared at the sleeping boy curled up in my bed and sighed.

_Mon dieu, what's gotten into me? What is it about him that makes me soft? Why does it sadden me that he'll be staying behind? Who is he?_

With a sudden realization I thought back again and never remembered getting his name. I'd have to ask tomorrow. At the very least I wanted a name to match the face.

*time skip brought to you by wine-sempai*

I woke up the next morning and yawned, stretching as I sat up. I almost wanted to go back to sleep but I knew if I wasn't up then no one would be able to get my crew up and working. So I got up and shuffled over to my chair where my captain's coat hung.

As I turned to make my way out, tugging on my coat as I did so, I caught a glance of the small boy asleep in my bed. His strawberry colored hair, his flawless cream colored skin, his cheeks dusted with just the right amount of freckles, his petite and fragile frame curled up gently like a cat. Covers kicked aside at some point during the night.

_Mon dieu...he's an angel...' _

I couldn't help myself, he was too beautiful in the rays of the rising sun. I went over and carefully, so as not to stir the bed and wake him, I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead. In that moment I realized what this was. The mushy feeling I got when he smiled. The pain and emptiness I already felt from his soon to be departure. The amount of curiosity and need to know who he was, and how he got here. Me, Francois Bonnefey, feared and ruthless Captain across the seven seas, has found himself tripped head over heels for the british boy who's name is yet to be known. _Que faites-vous pour moi? (what are you doing to me?)_

I shook my head and sighed, then got up and went out, closing the door behind me. Going below deck and looking at my men I stomped loudly and shouted "Get your asses up or else don't wake up again!"

At once they all bolted up and started scrambling about and getting ready for the day.

I went back up and took over steering from who was up all night steering and keeping watch.

"Aye Cap'n...I'll get started...on breakfast...right away..."

His eyes were flickering and he was tottering from side to side. Something stirred in me in once more and I sighed.

"Don't worry about that. With how tired you are you're more likely to burn the damn ship down."

"But Cap'n...mah dutis..." (My duties.)

"Listen to yourself. You can't even speak the damn words correctly in a proper sentence. Go get some sleep. That's an order. Disobey and I will send you overboard with the sharks. Understand?"

"Aye Cap'n...thanks..."

"Don't mention it." I grumbled.

Throughout the day I yelled and gave orders to my crew as usual and checked periodically on mon sleeping ange (my sleeping angel) who, by sunset, I was starting to worry about.

"Allo (Hey)! You!" I pointed at one of the me.

"Go and wake up the lad, ask him what he wants for dinner and dessert, and tell him I'm waiting for him up in the crowsnest for him."

"A-aye sir!"

"Oh and if I see on bump, cut, or scratch on him it's your head that will be blown away." I said as I started to make my way up the rope net.

*Olivers POV*

"Thank you and please do come again." I smiled as the lady made her way out with a box of pastries.

"Now how can I-"

"Ah bloody hell!" I heard my latest employee scream and pans went flying.

I sighed and gave the customers an apologetic look. "Excuse me for just a moment dears." I grabbed a jar and went back to the kitchen.

There I found a blonde haired brit furiously putting out the fire of a burning pan. Covered in soot and I snickered.

"First of all that'll cost you. Second, I wrote the instructions down so specifically and clearly a caveman could do it," He glared at me and grumbled as he put a pound in the jar. "So how did you manage to fuddle it up?"

"Oi! Shut up! I followed all your instructions down to the blo-...bleeping letter! So it's you that 'fuddled' me up!"

I sighed and set the jar down. "Look Artie-"

"Arthur!"

"You came to me because you wanted my help to become a better baker right?"

"Why else would I spend my free time working in this overly cheerful kitchen? I'm only here because you're the best baker in England."

"Alright, Let me finish up with these customers then I'm closing early. I'll go through the steps along with you and maybe I can find where you fuddled it." He looked at me with mild surprise. "Really? You don't think I'm helpless?"

"Not in the slightest. I will say that you are the WORST cook I've ever met, but not a completely lost cause. So take a minute. Go out back and have one of your cancer sticks if you'd like and calm down. Baking is not something to do while you're upset."

He nodded. "Alright."

When I came back out I got back to the customers and smiled with a clap of my hands. "Sorry about that poppets. Now what can I get you?"

"Wake up."

"Excuse me love?"

"Lad, wake up?"

My eyes opened tiredly. "Wha?" I blinked looking around.

"Are you okay?"

I remembered the previous days events. "Ah yeah…." Sadly I sighed as I thought about my dream. How I missed that bakery.

""U-uh...Captain...he is uh...waiting for you out in the crowsnest...h-he s-said he wanted to talk to you…

"Alright..." I slid out from under the silky warmth of the blankets and got up. "Can you show me the way?"

"A-ah! Yes o-of course!" He held open the cabin door for me. "Oh a-and what w-would you like for dinner?"

"Would Fish and Chips be alright?"

"O-of course! Anything y-you w-want." He gestured to to a net of rope that led up to a wooden circular balcony. "That's the crowsnest. Cap'n is w-waiting up there f-for you….um do b-be c-c-careful climbing up…."

I smiled a little. "Thank you and I will."

It was a little difficult to get up the ropes but I finally made it up. As I reached the top a certain dirty blonde head poked over the edge with an outstretched hand. "Here."

I took it thankfully and with what appeared to be no effort at all he lifted me the rest of the way up.

"Thanks." I smiled as he set me back down.

He nodded and sat back down where he had been before I came up.

"So what did you want?"

He looked at me and I'm not 100% sure but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth pull up the slightest bit. "Well..." He gestured for me to stand up and I did so. "Take a look."

I looked up and the breath caught in my throat. The sky was clear and set aflame with the colors of the setting sun and it was so close. I reached my hands up almost like I could touch it.

"You won't ever get closer to the sky than this, unless by some miracle you sprout wings or some shit like that."

"Oi! No swearing! You're lucky I don't have my swear jar!"

"Oui oui, okay." He chuckled and dug in his pocket for a minute. "Here."

"Hm?"

*Francois POVs*

I handed him a shiny gold coin. The look on his face was priceless.

"Anyway, you think this-"

"Captain!"

I growled and glared over the edge at him. "Merde (fuck) quoi (what) do you want?"

He squeaked. "I...I have the lads...d-dinner sir..."

"Fine." I sent a rope over the edge. "Tie that to tray and hurry up!"

He did so and I carefully pulled it up and handed it to him. "While you eat...please..." I looked at him desperately. "Please lad...tell me who you are..."

A/N: Alrighty since I'm doing a pirate fic I can't help but do this. They line I'm about to quote is from my number one favorite video game of all time. Anyone who guesses the line right can have a role in this story in the next chapter. "Arhg, I forgot me number two pencil for the scantron test." Its a bit of an older game so I'll be surprised if anyone actually gets it. Anywho see ya next chappie where the answer will be removed. Oh and no looking it up allowed. (not that i would know if you did but please be honest if you don't.)


	6. Chapter 6 Who Are You Truly? Part Two

A/N: Sorry there's been so many lovey dovey chapters lately and not much action. I promise you guys it'll pick up once I get this chappie out of the way. Anywho, thanks for all the feedback you guys have given me so far. Shoutouts to JustObsessed, Lathrain, and Hinata28 for reviewing. Thank you poppets and I'm glad to see you approve. Oh and the answer for the quote I had at the end of the last is from a game series for the ps2/3 that i literally grew up playing. The Sly Cooper series. However that quote imparticular is from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, stage six, Dead Men Tell No Tales. Anywho before I start rambling about this game on with the story. Apologies for any oocness, please be gentle with flames, and most of all enjoy. \(^u^)

Of CupCakes And Sword Fights

Chapter 5

*Olivers POV*

"While you eat...please..." He looked at me with eyes that appeared to be full of desperation. "Please lad...tell me who you are..."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I want to know your name...your background...where you came from...how you got yourself locked in the cellar of a pirate ship..."

I sighed but then smiled a little. "My name is Oliver Kirkland. I was born around seventeen years ago. I've forgotten the exactly what the date is though. When I was ten years old my parents were killed by a pirate who raided our village and my brothers as well were killed. I never was able to get a good look at his face so all I know is that he was the Captain but that was all I was able to make out. When the dust had cleared...my whole village...everyone living there was wiped out...I was the only one left...so I tried to take up pirating myself so I could get revenge on the captain that took my home and family away from me. But after a week I gave up, deciding it wasn't the life for me. So I moved away and opened a little bakery. Fast forward down the road three years and I'm the best baker in England. People came from all around to to taste my pastries. And then along came Arthur." I smiled happily at the thought of him. "He was the worst cook I ever met. Poor thing showed up on my doorstep one in the pouring rain begging me to take him on as an apprentice so I did...I wonder how he's doing...it's been about a month since I was taken from there..." I shook my head. "That's all I wish to tell you for now."

*Francois POV*

'_W-wait...K-Kirkland?'_

As I listened I could swear I saw my hands pale and I was finding it hard to breathe. I was vaguely aware of him talking still but all I could think of in that moment was the heartbreak and guilt...of knowing that before I had even been able to confess to him...I had destroyed that chance...with a raid on a village so many years ago when I was still starting out.

"Hey!" I blinked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I gulped and forced myself to meet his innocent blue and pink swirled eyes. "O-oui?"

"I asked if you were alright silly." He said with the most innocent, adorable, smile I'd ever seen anyone give and there...once again for the first time ever Francois Bonnefey, heartless, cold, soulless pirate...under the bright light of a full moon and millions of stars...shed a couple tears and shook my head.

"Non...l-lad...I'm not..."

His smile faded and his eyes took on a look of concern. "What's wrong sir?"

"Francois Bonnefey?"

"Pardon?"

"That's my name...but you can call me any nickname you want..."

"Well what's wrong Franny?"

This drew more tears to my eyes and I buried my face in my hands. "I...I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

He sat down in my lap and gently pulled my hands away from my face and wiped away a couple of my tears.

"Mother always used to say that you would feel better if you talk about it..."

"I can't tell you because if I tell you then you won't love me or give me the chance to be with you or convince you to stay with me because every morning waking without you on my ship...eating and sipping my wine alone in my cabin...and staring up at the stars...would be hell..." I sobbed and buried my face in his shoulder.

"That day I saw in the cell...I had raided that ship in hopes of finding a couple of new people for my crew. But instead fate was cruel. Instead I found an angel who managed to thaw my heart and give a taste of love but then found out that we will never be together because when I was young and just starting out and arrogant and stupid the very angel I had fallen for is the lone survivor of the raid I led!" I pulled and slid him on my lap and drew my knees up to my chest. Burying my face in my knees. Waiting for the yelling, the anguished cries and the stab of a dagger in my back for revenge.

"W-wait...y-you...love me?"

I nodded. "O-oui...mon very own ange...at least I wish I could say that..."

"A-and you...you were the one who...lead the raid that wiped out my village?"

"O-oui...g-go ahead..." I held out my sword with the handle pointed towards him. "Go ahead...revenge is what you s-seek..."

For the longest time he said nothing. Finally though, he took a deep breath and pushed the sword to the side. I looked up at him in bewilderment as to why he hadn't driven it through my heart yet. He grabbed a fistfull of my shirt by the collar. "I forgive you," My eyes lit up a little but he held up a finger. "Ah ah ah. I'm not done yet. I have a condition. I'll stay on this with you. I'll give you a chance. But, in addition to everything else I also want a captain's cloak and hat, because you said you would get me whatever I wanted when you get to town tomorrow, and I want position as your first mate. Deal?"

I was so happy. I had tears again and I nodded. "O-oui...merci...merci...anything...anything I can do to make it up to you."

He smiled and let go of my shirt. "This is so exciting….I never would have thought the pirate life could feel so..."

"Free?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah..."

I leaned back. "It is nice isn't it?"

I felt him climb back into my lap and snuggle up to me with a shiver. "Let's go back inside. Oui?"

He nodded. As I got up I moved him to my back. "I want you to hold on tight. Okay?"

In response I felt his grip around me and I made the long climb back down the rope net and carried him to the cabin and gently laid him down.

"Get some sleep."

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

I shook my head. "Non...I've got preparations to make. We'll be approaching England soon. I'll wake you in a couple hours."

The way he nodded while half asleep was so adorable and I leaned down. Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead before going out to take care of certain things seeing as I couldn't just exactly roll into the harbor in all my glory. Not as a pirate anyway.

*time skip to morning*

"Oui!" I shouted as I went below deck. "Get your asses up! This will be the only two days you'll be getting off for awhile! If you should happen to run into me in town you are to address me as general. Not captain!"

With a quick salute and changing of clothes they quickly left the boat. How they could be so excited to be on land was a mystery I would never understand.

"Now to go wake mon sleeping ange."

*Oliver's POV*

Flames and shouts of panic and fear were all around me as I ran behind my big brother quickly.

"Scottie! What's happening?" I cried frantically.

"Nothin Ollie. Everythins gonna be okay!"

"B-but Ma and Pa! And the other two Dil and Sea!"

There were shouts and followed by silence and then heavy boot clad footsteps from behind us. "They'll...they'll be fine!" He ran to a small shed behind a house that was kind of hidden in the bushes.

"Ollie..." Big brother Scottie said as he opened the door to it and nudged me inside. "Big brother needs you to stay here. Okay?"

"B-but!" I clutched onto his sleeve, shaking. "Don't leave me alone! I'm scared!"

He knelt down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Hey...I know but I need you to be brave. Okay? I'll be back before you know it. And then we can make cookies and cupcakes together like we always do. Okay?"

"P-promise..."

He nodded. "I pro-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"S-Scottie?" I looked down as a metal blade was pulled out of his chest and I screamed as I fell to my knees with my hands clasped over my mouth and tears streaming down my face.

There a cold laugh in front of me. "Ahhh how pathetic. You little weakling. You're scared shitless."

There was glint off a metal as he raised it up and started to swing it back down when my eyes shot open with a scream as I bolted up. Knocking heads with none other than Francois in the process.

"Ow...mon dieu...you've got one fucking hard head..." He got up and sat down next to me. "But are you okay lad? You were crying and thrashing around quite a bit." He brushed his hand against my forehead, which was covered in sweat.

Me, still shaken from my dream I pulled back and whimpered a bit. "Don't touch me..."

He looked like a dog whose master has just struck him for the first as he slowly pulled back and looked down. "Um...I just wanted to tell you that we have reached England...um...there's a clean change of clothes on the couch. Get dressed if you want. I'll...wait for you on deck…." He got up and shuffled toward the door.

"Ah! Wait..."

He turned back around. "Quoi?"

"I'm sorry...I was just having a bad dream and I was startled from waking up so soon….I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled as he went out.

I sighed and got up but then smiled excitedly. "England here I come!" I said as I looked out the window facing town.

A/N: So sorry poppets for taking so long to update this. My parents are extremely strict about a lot of stuff and this weekend between them and homework I consider it a miracle I managed to get my other one updated. So if I'm updating sometimes then I give my deepest apologies and just know that it will continue. I won't abandon this story.


	7. Chapter 7: A Captain Out Of Water

A/N: How are you guys! All my faithful lovely readers! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating last week I promise you I will try my best not to let that happen again! You guys are awesome and thanks for remaining with me through the slow updates that are because school is bogging me down. But I promise you I won't abandon this story because I have too much fun writing it and hearing all your lovely reviews! So without further ado lets get this started! Please be gentle with flames, apologies for any oocness and Enjoy!

Of Cupcakes And Swordfights

Chapter Seven

A Captain Out Of Water

*Francois POV*

He came out a couple minutes later and smiled. "Let's go."

"Not so fast."

He turned and looked at me worriedly. "I- I'm sorry...it's because of what I said isn't it? I'll take whatever punishment you have…."

I looked at him for a minute. If it had been anyone else I would have given them a couple scars to remember me by. But once again this was mon petite ange. Raising my hand a little I bopped him lightly on the head.

"Non. Did what you say hurt me? Oui. But I understand and if you think for one minute that I'm going to hurt you then think again. I will not hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else lay a single finger on you either. You are mon ange. Mon fleur rose (pink flower). Mon petite lappin." With every name I drew closer to him until our lips were almost touching. "Understand mon cheri?" I asked as I caressed his cheek.

He blushed and nodded. "A-aye..."

I pulled away. "Now there's a couple things you need to know."

"You're dressed differently."

"Oui." I was wearing a silk purple dress shirt and black slacks with my boots which I had a knife hidden in. "I can't very well go galavanting around dressed lie a pirate now can I?"

"No...I suppose not."

I pointed up to where my usual flag waved and he looked up. "It's a union Jack!" He said happily.

"Oui. When we get into to town you must call address if you want to be formal. No matter what you cannot call me captain. Okay?"

He gave me a quizzical look but I paid it no mind and got a sack of gold. "You ready? We only have two days on land by the way."

He smiled widely. "Yes please lets go!" He tugged on my hand excitedly.

"Oui oui. Let's go." I grumbled as I gave my ship one last look before walking out of the harbor and into town.

"First I want to take to you to a connection of mine. It's going to take at least two days to make the cloak and hat."

"Connection?"

I took a turn down a rather dark and unwelcoming alley and took his hand. "Don't let go and stay close to me."

I placed a rag over his mouth and gestured for him to hold it there. The smell was terrible. I looked around for a minute to make sure I was free of followers that may have decided to be poking in their noses where it doesn't belong then a quiet knock on a door that was so well blended with the wall that even frequent customers such as myself often times almost missed it.

A minute there was still no answer. "Merde...open up already you lazy ass..." I grumbled annoyedly as I knocked again.

A little slot slid open and a pair of reddish violet eyes peered out.

"Allo assmunch!" I said with a sarcastic wave. "Took you long enough."

He opened and let us in before closing it again and smiled falsely. "Been a while has it a not?"

I took the rag I had put over mon cheris mouth and put it away. "You and I both know that we're not smalltalkers. Now where's Flavio?"

He sighed and then his fell on Oliver and immediately lit up with interest.

The poor lappin shivered a little under Lucianos cold gaze so I pulled him closer to me. "Don't even think about it. Mine not yours."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Francois, I always get what I want. And your little a pet looks a rather interesting."

He stroked a lock of his pink hair and growled at him. "Don't touch him. You may trapse on everyone else you know but you don't intimidate me me and you will not lay a single hand on mon ange."

He glowered and backed of. "Thank you. Now I'm here to see your brother. Is he here?"

He pointed to a door towards the back of the room and turned away from me with a grumble.

Oliver tugged on my shirt and looked up at me with fear filled eyes.

"Don't worry. He's not going to bother you. And something tells me you'll like Flavio. You like fashion?"

He nodded.

"Then you'll like him."

"Do you?"

"Uh..." I looked away. "He's...passionate..." I said slowly in an attempt to answer him, but he giggled. "You don't care for him do you?"

"No...not really...just thinking about him makes my already aching head worse..."

"That's right...you haven't gotten any sleep at all have you lately?"

"Non."

"That's-"

"Ciao~!" An over hyped short haired blonde guy in a white suit with a purple scarf and purple shades bust open the door dramatically and waved happily.

I groaned inwardly. "Monsieur Flavio..."

"Hello Francois! It's a been such a long while no?" He saw mon cher and his smile got bigger. "Well aren't you adorable! What is your name?"

*Oliver's POV*

I smiled at the newcomer and his compliment. "My names Oliver." I said with a slight bow.

"Flavio Vargas. So what brings you here? And why are you dressed in these dreadful rags?" He said with mild horror in his voice.

"It was...uh...all Francois could find that fit me….on hand..."

He fixed him with an accusing look and sighed.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I came to the best tailor I know for a reason!" He said in defense.

"And the most expensive."

"Please. You and I both know that money is no object for me. He a captains cloak and hat. As well as anything he might think up."

I looked at Francois and tugged on his sleeve a little. "Are you sure? You...don't have to spend so much on me...I still have some of my old clothes at the bakery..."

A/N: How are you guys! All my faithful lovely readers! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating last week I promise you I will try my best not to let that happen again! You guys are awesome and thanks for remaining with me through the slow updates that are because school is bogging me down. But I promise you I won't abandon this story because I have too much fun writing it and hearing all your lovely reviews! So without further ado lets get this started! Please be gentle with flames, apologies for any oocness and Enjoy!

Of Cupcakes And Swordfights

Chapter Seven

A Captain Out Of Water

*Francois POV*

He came out a couple minutes later and smiled. "Let's go."

"Not so fast."

He turned and looked at me worriedly. "I- I'm sorry...it's because of what I said isn't it? I'll take whatever punishment you have…."

I looked at him for a minute. If it had been anyone else I would have given them a couple scars to remember me by. But once again this was mon petite ange. Raising my hand a little I bopped him lightly on the head.

"Non. Did what you say hurt me? Oui. But I understand and if you think for one minute that I'm going to hurt you then think again. I will not hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else lay a single finger on you either. You are mon ange. Mon fleur rose (pink flower). Mon petite lappin." With every name I drew closer to him until our lips were almost touching. "Understand mon cheri?" I asked as I caressed his cheek.

He blushed and nodded. "A-aye..."

I pulled away. "Now there's a couple things you need to know."

"You're dressed differently."

"Oui." I was wearing a silk purple dress shirt and black slacks with my boots which I had a knife hidden in. "I can't very well go galavanting around dressed lie a pirate now can I?"

"No...I suppose not."

I pointed up to where my usual flag waved and he looked up. "It's a union Jack!" He said happily.

"Oui. When we get into to town you must call address if you want to be formal. No matter what you cannot call me captain. Okay?"

He gave me a quizzical look but I paid it no mind and got a sack of gold. "You ready? We only have two days on land by the way."

He smiled widely. "Yes please lets go!" He tugged on my hand excitedly.

"Oui oui. Let's go." I grumbled as I gave my ship one last look before walking out of the harbor and into town.

"First I want to take to you to a connection of mine. It's going to take at least two days to make the cloak and hat."

"Connection?"

I took a turn down a rather dark and unwelcoming alley and took his hand. "Don't let go and stay close to me."

I placed a rag over his mouth and gestured for him to hold it there. The smell was terrible. I looked around for a minute to make sure I was free of followers that may have decided to be poking in their noses where it doesn't belong then a quiet knock on a door that was so well blended with the wall that even frequent customers such as myself often times almost missed it.

A minute there was still no answer. "Merde...open up already you lazy ass..." I grumbled annoyedly as I knocked again.

A little slot slid open and a pair of reddish violet eyes peered out.

"Allo assmunch!" I said with a sarcastic wave. "Took you long enough."

He opened and let us in before closing it again and smiled falsely. "Been a while has it a not?"

I took the rag I had put over mon cheris mouth and put it away. "You and I both know that we're not smalltalkers. Now where's Flavio?"

He sighed and then his fell on Oliver and immediately lit up with interest.

The poor lappin shivered a little under Lucianos cold gaze so I pulled him closer to me. "Don't even think about it. Mine not yours."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Francois, I always get what I want. And your little a pet looks a rather interesting."

He stroked a lock of his pink hair and growled at him. "Don't touch him. You may trapse on everyone else you know but you don't intimidate me me and you will not lay a single hand on mon ange."

He glowered and backed of. "Thank you. Now I'm here to see your brother. Is he here?"

He pointed to a door towards the back of the room and turned away from me with a grumble.

Oliver tugged on my shirt and looked up at me with fear filled eyes.

"Don't worry. He's not going to bother you. And something tells me you'll like Flavio. You like fashion?"

He nodded.

"Then you'll like him."

"Do you?"

"Uh..." I looked away. "He's...passionate..." I said slowly in an attempt to answer him, but he giggled. "You don't care for him do you?"

"No...not really...just thinking about him makes my already aching head worse..."

"That's right...you haven't gotten any sleep at all have you lately?"

"Non."

"That's-"

"Ciao~!" An over hyped short haired blonde guy in a white suit with a purple scarf and purple shades bust open the door dramatically and waved happily.

I groaned inwardly. "Bonjour Monsieur Flavio..."

"Hello Francois! It's a been such a long while no?" He saw mon cher and his smile got bigger. "Well aren't you adorable! What is your name?"

*Oliver's POV*

I smiled at the newcomer and his compliment. "My names Oliver." I said with a slight bow.

"Flavio Vargas. So what brings you here? And why are you dressed in these dreadful rags?" He said with mild horror in his voice.

"It was...uh...all Francois could find that fit me….on hand..."

He fixed him with an accusing look and sighed.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I came to the best tailor I know for a reason!" He said in defense.

"And the most expensive."

"Please. You and I both know that money is no object for me. He a captains cloak and hat. As well as anything he might think up."

I looked at Francois and tugged on his sleeve a little. "Are you sure? You...don't have to spend so much on me...I still have some of my old clothes at the bakery..."

me?"

"Quoi?"

He looked at me and for the first time since I woke up the haze my mind had been drowning in lifted away. "Je suis (I'm sorry)...mon ange..." I took his nimble smooth hand in my rough, calloused, whether worn one. "Je suis….I did not mean to hurt you..."

He gave me a look of suspicion and doubt. "Care to put your words to the test?"

I gave him a confuzzled look.

He smiled and waved his hand. "Nevermind. Come on lets go to the bakery. I'll make us lunch.

"Oui..." I said following him with the slightest bit of unease….

_Although I do admit mon ange does look quite adorable in that pink out sweater vest and blue bowtie… _I thought.

A/N: God this took for freaking ever to write to write and then type my god. Thats why my chapters usually aren't this long. Because I always write out a hard copy and then edit and then type but either way you guys deserved something for waiting so long so here it is. No telling when the next one will be up however I will be starting an spn fanfic soon so theres that to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8: Tea, Cupcakes and truths

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! How have you been these last couple of days! ^u^Have you been enjoying the beautiful of death of in the sky? Anyway I finally fixed the format on my other fanfic 'A little fun never hurt' for any of you who read that one as well this. Now on with the story. Apologies for any oocness, please be gentle with flames and enjoy.

*Francois POV*

"Here we are!" He exclaimed cheerily. "Welcome to the best bakery in all of England!" Two glass doors were pulled open to reveal a simplistic interior design with a lot of pastel colors. Mainly pink, blue and white.

"What is it with you and bright colors?" I grumbled as I followed him in.

He smiled. "I just like things to be bright and cheery. That's all. Hey Artie?"

"Artie?"

From behind the counter he plucked off the counter and smiled as he read it. "Taking the day off today….guess I'll til tomorrow to introduce you two properly. Artie is the one I told you about. He came to me looking to be my apprentice."

"Oui..."

"Well!" He smiled. "How does muffins and tea sound for lunch?"

I blushed faintly at his offer. "Any chance of tea being turned to wine for me?"

"No sorry I don't have any. Sides tea is healthier! I'll be back in a jiffy. Oh and up that stairway there is where I'll meet you." He said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

I shrugged and headed up the stairs to a room which I quickly identified as his room and blushed as I took my shoes off. I looked at the bed for a minute and quickly settled down among the blanket and covers.

My eyes closed a little as something rather pleasing met my nose. At first I wasn't sure what it was but then I realized it was his scent faintly coming from the blankets.

_M-mon dieu..." I took in another savory breath...and another...and moaned quietly into the pillow. "Mon dieu...this...this is bad...he's going to catch me...ahhh but...he mmm...this scent...I can't help it…_ I moaned again. The lovely smell it seem was getting stronger and it felt as if it was all around me. I could feel myself starting to get certain feelings and as I pleaded with my body it wouldn't listen. Another groan escaped my lips as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Non...non I can't...let him catch...me...like this…_ With all my will I pulled myself up into a sitting position and tried to steady myself as he came in. Smiling and fixing me with from those beautiful...alluring...pink and blue eyes. I could feel my heart speed up a little as my mind started working against me.

He set down the tray he was holding and smiled as he sat next to me. "Would you like cream in your tea?"

_Non but I would like you- NON! Knock it off! _I nodded as I took a muffin still warm from the oven. Not trusting myself to speak.

He poured me a cup while I started eating my muffin. He kept watching me and I started to feel a nervous but after a couple bites my mind grew hazy and I set down the half eaten round topped treat on the dresser and rested my head in my hands. "Mon merde dieu...por quoi is...is this feeling?"

He placed his cup down on the dresses and dimmed the lights a little.

"Oliver?" I mumbled.

His hand caressed my cheek and I found myself leaning into the touch as he stroke and caressed it. "Now Francois..." I moaned a little at his calm low voice as he leaned me back to lay down.

He crawled on top of me and leaned in close, his scent once again surrounding me. "Francois…." He nipped my neck a little. "I'm going to ask you a couple questions and I want you to answer truthfully," He brought his lips to mine and I moaned out as his breath tickled my neck. The smell of cookies, tea leaves, and icing, mixing with the faint scent of pastries and bread from the blankets and pillows. All these scents mingling with my feelings...it was too much…

"O-oui..."

He smiled at me. "Good. Now, first of all. Do you love me?"

"Non..." I mumbled through a groan.

For a minute he stopped but then started again. "Do you think I'm pretty, handsome or anything of the sort?"

"Ohhh~ N-non..."

He growled and slapped me hard across the cheek. Taking me by surprise. I blinked up at him with a couple tears.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Oui..."

"Well then what happened?"

"I realized that I can't live without you...and you're the most adorable thing my eyes have ever seen..."

The shocked look on his face was priceless. He stared down at me for what felt like hours as I continued to pant and moan faintly under him.

Then I felt something wet hit my shirt and looked up at him to find tears streaming down his cheeks. I reached up and stroked it gently. "Mon che...why the tears?"

He buried his face in my chest and continued to cry. I rubbed his hair tenderly and I could feel my senses and body starting to calm down a little although his scent was still driving me crazy.

"By the way, what did you put in my muffin?"

He blushed a little and up at me. "Why?" He left a trail of kisses feathery kisses down my neck again. I moaned faintly. "Ch-cher...please don't tease me like this~"

He chuckled in my ear. "Why? Does it feel good?" His hand slid under my shirt, rubbing my hardened buds as he continued to lick and nibble my neck. My hands clutched the sheets a little and my pants had turned into a torture device of their own as they got quite tight. I squirmed underneath but surprisingly he was stronger than I gave him credit for.

"Now now love. Have a little patience." He purred.

"M-mon m-mer-merde….dieu~" I moaned loudly as he brushes over a certain spot on my neck. "Bingo." He whispered as he attacked that spot. causing my back to arch and my fingers to dig into his back.

Finally, he pulled back and chuckled at my squirming moaning form. His hand danced along my sides and moved slowly down to my pants. Rubbing my thighs insides teasingly through my pants.

"Does it hurt would you like me to make it better?"

I let out a begging moan.

"Aww~ come on, you can do better than that. Let me hear you beg."

"Ahhhh~ p-please...please take me...I want more...please…."

He gave me a cruel teasing smirk. "Sorry but I'm not ready for this." He tied down my hands to the headboard. You are everything to me I will admit. However, did you really think I was going to let you off scott free for what you did to me and my village?"

I looked away, ashamed. "Well..."

"Incase you haven't figured it out yet this out by now I'm not as innocent as I let on. However, I won't hurt you, but," He stroked my neck and I let out yet another moan. "Every touch must feel like torturous pleasure by now."

I felt him him cuddle with to me with a smile. "It'll wear off in a couple hours. I'll be up from my nap by then."

He murmured as he dozed off. "Ahh merde...so mon cher has a dark side...well then….that makes me love you even more mon cher..."


End file.
